The Perfect Match
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Hitoshi no creía en el sistema, se le hacía muy utópica la idea de uno que pudiera encontrarle a su pareja perfecta, pero bajo insistencia de Izuku, había decidido hacer el intento. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?
1. El Sistema

~El Sistema~

La verdad es que Hitoshi no estaba seguro de todo aquello, le parecía demasiado utópico que hubiera un sistema que, mediante varias relaciones arregladas y de duración variable, pudiera crear un perfil suyo tan sofisticado que le encontraría a su "pareja definitiva".

"¡Con 99.8% de fiabilidad!" anunciaba orgullosamente la publicidad.

A él todo le sonaba cómo a truco de marketing.

No obstante, como bien le había señalado Izuku, aquello se parecía lo suficiente a las citas para no ser del todo incómodo y tenía el plus de saltarse el difícil "encuentra una persona que te parezca atractiva y pídele una cita".

Así que había accedido a entrar al sistema junto con su mejor amigo; aunque aquello no había durado, casi inmediatamente los habían separado a todos y cada quien por su lado.

-"¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"- pensó una vez solo, bueno, con excepción de su "Tutora": el pequeño aparato oval que registraría todos sus datos y que le serviría de guía a través de la experiencia.

-Ve al centro, Hitoshi- dijo el dispositivo con voz femenina.

-Hn- hizo un ruido involuntario comenzando a caminar hacia la ciudad llena de luces.

-¿Sucede algo, Hitoshi?- preguntó el aparato, calibrado para detectar cada una de sus reacciones.

-No es nada...sólo es un poco extraño que alguien que acabo de conocer me llame por mi nombre de pila- contestó intentando no sonar quisquilloso.

-Técnicamente no soy alguien-

-Lo sé, Tutora-

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, comenzaba a entrar a las calles de la ciudad.

-¿Preferirías que te llamara Shinsou?- inquirió Tutora.

-De ser posible- contestó con un ligero suspiro de alivio- ¿Ahora hacia dónde?-

-Sigue derecho otras tres calles, Shinsou-

Finalmente llegó a un restaurante lujoso (que le hizo sentir mal vestido con sus jeans y sudadera), le indicaron su mesa y se sentó a esperar.

-¿Ahora qué?- le susurró a Tutora mientras miraba disimuladamente alrededor, el lugar estaba lleno exclusivamente de parejas, sin duda todas partícipes del sistema.

-Debes esperar a tu cita, no debe tardar mucho, sólo faltan tres minutos antes de la hora fijada- contestó el dispositivo.

-¿Sabes quién es?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No puedo revelar su identidad hasta que no se presente- fue la respuesta.

-Genial- dijo con sarcasmo, sus nervios estaban creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba- ¿Qué hay de la fecha de expiración? ¿Hay algún estándar para la primera cita?-preguntó intuyendo una nueva evasiva.

-La duración varía dependiendo de la persona y sólo es visible bajo autorización dactilar simultanea de ambas partes- explicó Tutora con esa voz calma y paciente con la que le habían programado.

Iba a responder con otro sarcasmo, cuando una voz le llamó.

-¿Hitoshi?-

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con la expresión confundida de Izuku.

-Bien, esto es incómodo- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí, lo es- concordó manteniendo una cara neutra.

Era cómo si el sistema quisiera restregarle en la cara su crush (hace mucho superado, muchas gracias) de hacía tres años.

Ya comenzaba a detestarlo.

Para fortuna de ambos, no era la primera vez que salían juntos a comer (aunque casi siempre los acompañaba al menos otro de sus amigos) y la velada pasó a ser otra de tantas.

Excepto que cuando llegaron a su hogar provisional y vio la enorme cama matrimonial que les habían otorgado recordó de golpe que se suponía que eran una pareja (al menos por las siguientes 12 horas, de acuerdo con la fecha de expiración que habían revisado antes de empezar a comer).

Aquello le sentó mal al estómago, algo que no guardaba ninguna relación con el físico o personalidad de Izuku, sino al hecho básico de que era su mejor amigo y no guardaba sentimientos románticos hacia su persona. Le causaba ligeras náuseas pensar en que aquello hubiera durado más y que a ojos públicos fueran una pareja más.

También ayudaba saber que el sexo no era una actividad obligatoria.

El pequeño peliverde insistió en que ambos usaran la cama, era lo suficiente grande para que no tuvieran que tocarse, y Hitoshi aceptó porque sabía que necio podía ser el otro, no obstante, la verdad es que en cuanto notó que Izuku se había quedado dormido se fue al sillón.

-¿Qué carajos con esto?- murmuró mirando el techo.

-Debemos evaluar tu reacción a distintos tipos de situaciones y relaciones para expandir tu perfil y encontrar tu pareja definitiva- contestó Tutora, siempre dispuesta a ayudar.

-Era una pregunta retórica- gruñó.

A la mañana siguiente se pararon enfrente de su hogar provisional, esperando que los últimos segundos se agotaran y fueran libres de separarse.

Por lo general, no le importaría pasar tiempo con el peliverde, pero se suponía que ambos estaban ahí para buscar una pareja real y definitivamente no la iban a encontrar estando juntos.

-Fue una noche agradable- comentó Izuku.

-No mientas, fue lo más incómodo que hemos hecho y estoy incluyendo esa vez que te encontré besandote con ese chico en nuestro dormitorio- rebatió haciendo una mueca.

-Tienes razón- admitió Midoriya con las mejillas un poco rojas.

En ese instante sonaron sus Tutoras, avisando que el tiempo había expirado.

-Suerte, Hitoshi- le deseó Izuku a modo de despedida.

-Lo mismo te digo- contestó antes de partir- "Juro que si me ponen en una relación con otro de mis amigos, voy a saltar el muro sin importar un carajo lo que opinen los demás"-pensó amargamente.

No había dado ni treinta pasos cuando su dispositivo sonó.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido me han encontrado otra cita?- interrogó incrédulo.

-Sí, toma rumbo al restaurante de la vez anterior- respondió Tutora.

Suspiró.

**_Creo que, para cualquiera que haya visto "Black Mirror", será obvio de que capítulo es este AU; pero no se preocupen, tampoco es necesario haberlo visto._**


	2. Cuarta Cita

~ Cuarta Cita ~

Denki derrapó frente a la mesa que le tocaba, respirando pesado y apoyándose en sus rodillas para intentar recuperar el aliento.

-Pe...perdón, por l-llegar tarde- se disculpó en cuanto consiguió suficiente aire para hablar.

Sólo a él le pasaría que su última pareja le dejara durmiendo y ni siquiera se despidiera cuando el tiempo expiró, de no ser por su Tutora pitando para decirle que debía abandonar su hogar provisional y que tenía una nueva cita seguiría en el quinto sueño.

-De hecho, llegas justo a tiempo- dijo una voz masculina con cierto toque de cansancio.

Levantó la mirada, ya sin boquear como un pez fuera del agua, se encontró con cabello morado sin conocimiento de las leyes de gravedad, ojos de un morado un poco más claro enmarcados por profundas ojeras, y un rostro definido y sin lugar a dudas masculino.

-"Holy shit, estoy haciendo el ridículo frente a Mr. Hot"- pensó en desespero; su recién descubierta bisexualidad tenía la ventaja de que había más que ver, pero también el que ahora podía quedar como idiota frente a hombres y mujeres por igual- ¿E-En serio? Creí que llevarías media hora esperándome, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba sonando mi tutora- dijo terminando de erguirse.

-Sólo he estado aquí un par de minutos- contestó el pelimorado- si soy sincero, no quería venir.

-¿Y eso por qué? Espero que no haya tenido que ver conmigo- intentó bromear aunque no pudo ocultar del todo su preocupación.

-No podía saber que eras tú y no, yo- el otro se detuvo a media frase, parpadeó un momento y luego se puso en pie- Que grosero soy- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo y pasándose una mano por el cuello.

-"Se ve pretty cuando se sonroja"- pensó viendo embelesado al otro.

-Shinsou Hitoshi, espero tengamos una relación amena- se presentó el ojimorado extendiéndole una mano.

-K-Kaminari Denki, lo mismo digo- se apresuró a contestar, estrechando la mano que se le ofrecía.

-Vamos, toma asiento, mi mesa es tu mesa- lo invitó el otro con una ligera nota de sarcasmo, al ver que se quedaba quieto.

-¡Ah, claro!- fue su turno de sonrojarse- Perdón, todavía estoy aturdido- se disculpó, mordiéndose la lengua para no agregar "contigo"- ¿Me decías sobre tus razones para no querer asistir?- regresó al tema anterior en un intento de evitar la vergüenza.

-Versión corta: pasé tres meses con una chica que me odió desde la primera noche por negarme a tener sexo en ese instante- narró Shinsou con una mueca.

-WHAT?!- chilló ultrajado y sin importarle las miradas que atrajo- ¡Eso es horrible! Quiero decir, es cierto que muchos tienen esa costumbre y estoy bastante seguro de que a mi última cita sólo le agradaba por el sexo, pero esa no es razón para amargar una relación de tanta duración.

-Ve y disélo a ella- Shinsou se encogió de hombros, pero una pequeña sonrisa de lado había crecido en su boca- Han sido mis tres meses más miserables, a punto estuve de saltar el muro.

-Infringir las reglas puede ameritar la expulsión- comentó la Tutora del pelimorado, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

-Oww, man, la mía sólo duró una semana, pero ya ves: se fue sin despedirse tan pronto expiró el tiempo- contó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Supongo que todo es parte de "las experiencias que debemos vivir para encontrar a nuestra pareja definitiva"- entonó el más alto poniendo su mejor imitación de la voz de Tutora, haciéndoles reír por unos instantes- Debo admitir que me tranquiliza un poco que mi cuarto sea un chico.

-¿Soy tu cuarto? ¡Ja! Eso quiere decir que soy tu mayor, tu eres mi octavo- comentó con buen ánimo.

-Wow, debes llevar un rato por aquí- respondió Shinsou, dándole una mirada inquisitiva que hizo que el cabello en su nuca se pusiera de punta.

-No tanto, mi relación más larga fue de tres semanas- contestó honestamente- Puede que llevemos el mismo tiempo.

En ese instante llegó el mesero con sus órdenes (automatizadas, siempre su comida favorita) y callaron mientras los platos eran servidos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con curiosidad, señalando la taza llena de líquido negro en el lado de Shinsou.

-Es un café americano doble- respondió el pelimorado.

-Nunca lo he probado, mis padres solían decir que ya tenía yo suficiente energía sin tener que agregarle cafeína- comentó sin apartar la mirada de la bebida- Te doy un poco de mi Smoothie, si me dejas probarlo.- ofreció.

Shinsou pareció intrigado, sin embargo, miró alrededor con un poco de aprensión.

-¿Eso está permitido?-le interrogó.

-Al diablo si está permitido- no perdió un segundo en contestar.

-Un rebelde, me gusta- una sonrisa floja adorno la cara del otro- De acuerdo, cuidado, está caliente.- le advirtió pasándole su taza.

-Cuidado, está frío- retobó juguetonamente ofreciendo el vaso largo con su bebida.

Ambos dieron un sorbo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Está muy amargo!/¡Está muy dulce!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo, cada uno con una mueca ridícula plasmada en su rostro.

Cruzaron miradas, listos para quejarse, pero en su lugar, comenzaron a reírse.

*5 días*

-Uno...dos...¡Tres!- contó Kaminari al tiempo que ambos ponían un dedo sobre la pantalla de su respectiva Tutora.

Habían terminado haciendo aquello sólo hasta que llegaron a su hogar provisional, durante la cena se les había olvidado totalmente. Ahora se encontraban sentados en el borde de la - su - cama matrimonial (el dormitorio en azules oscuros y morados, muy en contraste con la sala, dorada y naranja).

-Cinco días ¿eh?- comentó Hitoshi mirando la cuenta regresiva en la pantalla del dispositivo.- Al parecer nos acompaña tu suerte de relaciones cortas- no quiso admitir que se sentía un poco decepcionado por ello.

-Oww, ¿por qué no fueron tres meses? Hubiera sido mejor tu suerte- se quejó el rubio mirando los números con verdadera decepción.

Sintió un poco de calor en el rostro y agradeció que Kaminari no le estuviera mirando. Le sorprendía la facilidad con que decía esas cosas, le ponía un poco nervioso, pero también era agradable saber que el ojimiel era sincero.

-Al menos estamos seguros de que no van a ser cinco días miserables- dijo intentando animar el ambiente.

-Yeah...- Kaminari le dio una pequeña sonrisa- Sooo, ¿Prefieres la cama o el sillón? Ha sido un día largo y creo que hablo por los dos al decir que es hora de descansar- le preguntó estirándose.

-¿No quieres que compartamos la cama?- inquirió parpadeando.

-S-Si tu quieres, pero asumí que preferirías dormir solo dada tu última experiencia- las mejillas del rubio se colorearon un poco.

-Eso...es muy considerado de tu parte- dijo; había hecho mal en creer que el ojimiel era una persona poco observadora.- ¿De verdad está bien que me quede con la cama? No quiero ser egoísta, pero mi cuello duele después de tres meses en un sillón- quiso asegurarse, pasando una mano por su cuello con nerviosismo.

-Nah, no hay problema, a veces mi Quirk es molesta para quien duerme conmigo, es mejor así- respondió Kaminari restándole importancia.

Aquel comentario picó su curiosidad, el tema de las Quirks era algo que no había tocado con sus otras dos citas (no que estuviera impaciente por ello), no obstante, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio volvió a hablar:

-Pues nada, ¡Buenas noches, Shinsou!- Kaminari se inclinó y dejó un suave beso en su mejilla antes de dirigirse a la sala como una exhalación, juraría que vio que su cuello estaba rojo.

Se quedó ahí sentados por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, atontado y tocando el lugar donde lo había besado con cuidado, como si así pudiera hacer durar más su sensación. Eventualmente, recordó que dormir era algo necesario, se desvistió y apagó las luces, aun pensando en el rubio con el que iba a pasar los siguientes cinco días.

*4 días, 19 horas, y 36 minutos*

Algo había despertado a Denki.

Miró a su alrededor, o lo intentó, ya que estaba muy oscuro para ver nada, intentando encontrar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar o que pudiera haber provocado el ruido.

No había nada.

Tal vez sólo era la incomodidad de dormir en un nuevo ambiente, creía que ya se le había pasado después de su sexta cita, pero-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, un pequeño sonido, apenas perceptible en el silencio; causó que algo en su pecho brincara con preocupación, pero no supo decir por qué.

Se levantó con cuidado, sin intención de despertar a Shinsou, y comenzó a seguir el sonido a su mejor capacidad auditiva, empero, cual fue su sorpresa cuando le llevó justo al dormitorio (el cual no tenía realmente una puerta): Era su pareja actual la que hacía el ruido y, ya de cerca, podía identificarlo como gruñidos y sollozos.

-¿Shinsou, estás bien?- preguntó en voz suave y dando un par de pasos dentro de la alcoba.

El pelimorado no respondió ni disimuló su llanto, cuando mucho se removió un poco, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que debía estar dormido, una pesadilla, probablemente.

-Hey, Shinsou, despierta- llamó elevando un poco su voz, no mucho, tampoco quería espantarle- Perdón por hacer esto, espero no te molestes- se disculpó subiendo a la cama y zarandeando un poco al otro cuando no le respondió- Shinsou, por favor, despierta.

El ojimorado hizo un pequeño ruido al salir del sueño, volteándose parcialmente hacia Denki, parpadeando y haciendo caer las diminutas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

-¿K-Kaminari...?- preguntó Shinsou aletargado- Tu cabello...está brillando- murmuró.

-Oh, eh, sí, lo siento- dijo quitando su mano del brazo del otro, enseguida el tenue resplandor se apagó.

Un quedó ruido de protesta salió involuntariamente de la garganta del más alto, impulsándole a reanudar el contacto físico; su pelo volvió a emitir una pálida luz dorada y Shinsou pareció relajarse un poco.

-¿Estás bien?- interrogó con la voz llena de preocupación.

-Sí, yo...-Shinsou desvío la mirada- sólo fue una pesadilla, es algo tonto, vuelve a dormir.

-No way!- exclamó con vehemencia, el pelimorado volteó a verlo un poco asombrado- Sentirse mal por las cosas que pasan o sientes no es tonto, Shinsou, es normal, todos tienen derecho.- le dijo seriamente y apretando la mano que tenía en su brazo.

Shinsou dejó escapar una risita sin humor y bajó la cabeza.

-Tu cabello brilla, así que a eso te referías cuando dijiste que tu Quirk podía ser molesto para quien durmiera contigo- comentó el ojimorado y por un momento creyó que le estaba dando largas- Yo no usaría esa palabra, es...agradable- le miró con cariño antes de que su expresión se amargara- A diferencia de la mía... de ahí mis pesadillas.

-¿Cual es tu Quirk?- quiso saber- La mía es Electricidad- explicó creando una pequeña corriente entre los dedos de su mano libre- Lo de el cabello luminoso es sólo un bonito efecto secundario cuando alguien me toca.- dijo con voz cantarina intentando suavizar el ambiente.

Shinsou se tensó y dudó unos momentos, hasta que finalmente suspiró pesadamente, como resignándose a su destino.

-Si alguien me contesta una pregunta puedo controlarle y obligarle a seguir mis órdenes- explicó en una voz apenas más alta que un susurro.

Por su reacción, lo único que Denki podía decir en su defensa es que no era la persona más sutil del mundo.

-How cool!- prácticamente gritó lleno de emoción- Esa es una habilidad genial y muy útil, ¿acaso eres un detective? Seguro que serías increíble, una pregunta y ¡Bam! Podrías hacer que confesaran todo-

-¿N-No estás asustado?- Shinsou lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que veía a una persona.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?- preguntó sinceramente confundido.

-Porque podría controlarte, hace un momento cuando respondiste p-pude-

-¡Pero no lo hiciste!- contestó con una sonrisa- Sé que sólo nos conocemos de un día, pero estoy seguro de que eres una buena persona, por lo tanto, tu Quirk también es buena- expuso.

-Tú...-Shinsou parecía no saber que decir y sus mejillas estaban rojas- no paras de sorprenderme- terminó por decir meneando la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres...quedarte aquí? Mis pesadillas desaparecen cuando hay algo de luz- admitió un poco avergonzado.

-Claro, pero te advierto que soy encimoso cuando duermo- dijo juguetonamente, ya haciéndose un lugar entre las sábanas.

-Creo que puedo vivir con eso- respondió Shinsou volviendo a acomodarse.

-Espera- fue entonces en que reparó en un detallito- ¡¿p-por qué no traes camisa?!- chilló cubriéndose los ojos, una corriente nerviosa pasando por su cabello y haciendo que se encrespara.

Shinsou lo miró un momento, aturdido, y luego la peor sonrisa maliciosa se hizo con sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa Sr. Llevo 8 citas? ¿Nunca habías visto el torso de un hombre?- le preguntó con un tono pícaro que hizo que la temperatura de su cara aumentara diez grados.

-¡C-Cubrete, impúdico!- le ordenó sin quitar las manos de su cara (aunque si abrió sus dedos para mirar entre ellos, ese ya era otro asunto).

-Pero somos pareja-

-¡Que te pongas algo, te digo!-

*3 días, 5 horas, y 52 minutos*

-¡Qué alegría volver a verte, Hitoshi!-

Tanto Kaminari cómo él voltearon, sólo que él sabía a quien pertenecía la voz.

-Hey, tiempo sin verte- respondió- Kaminari, este es Izuku, el amigo del que te hablé- presentó para aplacar al rubio, quien ya miraba al de ojos verdes con desconfianza- Izuku, este es Kaminari, mi actual pareja- pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del más bajo para acentuar el hecho; estaba algo nervioso, era la primera vez que lo hacía y no sabía como se lo iba a tomar el rubio.

Kaminari prácticamente brillaba, literal y figurativamente.

-¡Es un placer conocerte!- dijo el ojimiel apoyándose contra su costado.

-El placer es todo mío- contestó Izuku mirándolos con ojos amables- Diganme, ¿cuanto-?

-¡DEKU! ¡¿Dónde putas mierdas te metiste?!- una voz atronadora se dejo oír, haciendo saltar a varios invitados.

-¡Aquí, Kacchan!- por su parte el pequeño peliverde sonrió y levantó un brazo para indicarle donde estaba al dueño de tan florido lenguaje.

-¡Te dije que no te movieras! ¡Aquí tienes tu estúpida margarita!- a pesar del agresivo tono del tal Kacchan, un rubio cenizo de ojos rojos, dejó la bebida con cuidado en las manos contrarias.

-Gracias, Kacchan- agradeció su pareja, porque otra cosa no podían ser, con una de sus luminosas sonrisas.

-¡Bakubro! ¡Qué pequeño es este mundo!- exclamó Kaminari haciéndole brincar un poco.

-¡¿Pikabitch?! ¿Qué infiernos haces tu aquí?- Kacchan miró con incredulidad al otro rubio.

A Hitoshi no le hizo gracia el apodo, pero Kaminari ni parpadeó, al parecer acostumbrado.

-Lo mismo que tu, mi amigo- respondió el ojimiel con alegría- Disfrutando la velada con mi pareja- rodeó la cintura de Hitoshi con un brazo- ¡Yo sabía que Kirishima te convencería de unirte! ¡Felicidades!-

-Callate, idiota- gruñó Kacchan, empero, un sonrojo que nada tenía que ver con el frío se instaló en sus mejillas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- inquirió, un poco preocupado por la seguridad de su mejor amigo.

-Tres meses- fue la asombrosa respuesta- Tuvimos un inicio rocoso, pero- Izuku se encogió de hombros- tenemos más de cuatro años para pulir asperezas.-

-Yo te voy a mostrar asperezas si no te callas- advirtió Kacchan creando pequeñas explosiones en una mano.

-Tal vez cuando lleguemos a casa, entonces puedes enseñarme lo que quieras- respondió Izuku con una sonrisa traviesa de la que no le hubiera creído capaz.

El de ojos rojos agarró posesivamente a su pareja, gruñendo bajo, antes de recordarse que estaban en público.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes, par de imbéciles? ¿Cuán larga fue su condena?- interrogó Kacchan.

-Cinco días- respondió Kaminari, la decepción notable en su cara.- No puedo creer que todas mis relaciones sean tan cortas- se lamentó.

-¡Ja! Quizás el sistema te está diciendo que eres un maldito promiscuo- se burló el rubio cenizo.

-¡Hey, no seas cruel, Bakubro!- se exaltó el ojimiel con un sonrojo avergonzado.

Por su lado, Hitoshi se tragó su ira y con su voz más neutra dijo:

-Estoy un poco confuso- se dirigió al ojirojo- ¿te llamas Kacchan o Bakubro?-

-¡MI NOMB-!- el explosivo rubio se detuvo a medio grito, presa de su Quirk.

-Lleva a Izuku a la pista y baila con él lo más sensualmente posible- ordenó sin ningún remordimiento.

Kacchan obedeció aun con esa expresión ausente, agarrando la muñeca de su pareja en un apretón sin escapatoria.

-¡E-Espera! ¡Hitoshi!- reclamó Izuku mientras era arrastrado.

-Me lo agradeces luego- se despidió con malicia.

Ambos pronto se perdieron entre la multitud.

-Eso no era necesario, pero- dijo Kaminari con una sonrisa cariñosa que decía todo lo contrario- ¡Mi héroe!~- se levantó de puntitas para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

Hitoshi se sentía como el hombre más orgulloso sobre la faz de la Tierra.

*2 días, 16 horas, y 27 minutos*

-¿Cuándo van a estar las crepas?- se quejó Denki apoyando su cara contra la ancha espalda de su pareja, todavía estaba medio dormido; quizás, precisamente porque sus conexiones neuronales todavía no estaban trabajando, es que dejó que sus manos trazaran líneas en el estómago del pelimorado.

No habían hecho otra cosa que dormir en la alcoba, lo cual estaba perfecto, pero nadie podía culparlo por querer sentir un poco; su pareja tenía un cuerpo para comérselo.

-Estarán cuando deban estar- contestó Shinsou con una dosis de sarcasmo que no debería ser posible a esas horas de la mañana.

-¡No me tortures! ¡Tengo hambre, Shin!- exclamó con dramatismo, recargando todo su peso en el más alto.

Pasaron un par de segundos para que sus propias palabras se registraran en su cerebro. A duras penas evitó soltar una descarga eléctrica y empeorar la situación.

-Deja de lloriquear, Kami- le respondió Shinsou; el apodo saliendo de sus labios con tanta naturalidad como había salido de los suyos- Puedes comerte una fresa mientras esperas- dijo encasquetandole la ya mencionada frutilla.

Denki la usó como excusa para ocultar la sonrisa estúpida que se había apoderado de su cara.

*14 horas y 45 minutos*

-¡Ven aquí, Shin!- insistió Kaminari halándolo de la manga de su playera.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Está diluviando!- respondió clavando los pies en el suelo del kiosco para evitar que lo arrastrara.

-¡Es sólo agua!- exclamó el rubio soltándole y saliendo del refugio de la pequeña construcción con los brazos abiertos- ¿Qué pasa? ¿El pequeño minino tiene miedo de mojarse su hermoso pelaje?- se burló enseñándole la lengua.

Ohhh, era pikachu muerto.

Saltó al exterior sin decir palabra, pero a su pareja le bastó una mirada para saber que iba detrás de él. El ojimiel hizo un ruido entre emoción y pánico antes de salir corriendo.

Se persiguieron durante un rato, totalmente empapados y riendo como niños; cuando por fin pudo pescar al rubio, prácticamente no sentía nada de lo frío que estaba y sus zapatos jamás volverían a estar libres de lodo.

-¡Oh my god!- se emocionó Kaminari, quien no parecía en lo más mínimo afectado por la lluvia- ¡Tu cabello! ¡Creí que no cambiaría de forma con lo testarudo que es!- comentó pasando sus manos por los mechones caídos y apelmazados.

-Te recuerdo que mi Quirk es Brainwash, no Zero Gravity- contestó rodando los ojos de manera totalmente exagerada.

Kaminari rió de buena gana y en ese instante un rayo cayó en la distancia, su luz reflejándose en el cabello y ojos del más bajo.

Hitoshi sabía lo cliché que era decir que, por un instante, alguien se veía perfecto y como eso les robaba el aliento, pero...bueno, era justo lo que acababa de pasar.

Clichés aparte, sabía que besarse bajo una lluvia fuerte sólo se veía bien en las películas, así que cargo a su pareja por la cintura, con un poco de esfuerzo, y lo llevó de regreso al quiosco.

-¡¿Qué rayos, Shin?!- exclamó Kaminari más o menos en serio- ¡No pued-mph!-

No dejó que terminara. En movimiento rápido (antes de que la incertidumbre pudiera entrar en su cabeza), lo había tomado de la cara con ambas manos y presionado su boca contra la suya.

Las protestas de Kaminari quedaron olvidadas, convirtiéndose en pequeños ruidos de gusto, y una mano se aferraba a su cabello, intentando acercarlo aún más.

Su tiempo casi se acababa, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo de que aquella era una manera maravillosa de terminarlo.

*30 segundos*

Este debía ser uno de los momentos más tristes y frustrantes de su vida, ¿cómo era posible que cinco días se hubieran sentido tan largos y al mismo tiempo no fueran suficientes?

No quería decir adiós, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo sin soltarse a llorar.

-Al menos tendré cinco maravillosos días para recordar, por si las cosas se ponen mal- dice Shinsou con una sonrisa de lado, pero hay dolor en sus ojos.

Extrañamente, el saber que no es el único al que le duele le calma un poco.

-¡Tienes razón!- logra sonreír y dar un asentimiento.

Están a punto de compartir un último beso cuando sus Tutoras suenan, apresurandolos a abandonar su hogar provisional y a separar caminos.

Ahora sólo puede rezar porque el sistema lo vuelva a emparejar con el pelimorado, porque ni han pasado cinco minutos y ya lo extraña.


	3. Novena Cita

~ Novena Cita ~

Sus siguientes relaciones habían sido mediocres, en el mejor de los casos, en el peor, un completo desastre, y no había a quien culpar más que ha sí mismo. Ni siquiera podía decir cómo se veían o cómo se habían comportado, eran un montón de días grises, cuando lo que añoraba eran 120 horas en compañía de sonrisas resplandecientes y risas cristalinas.

Era ridículo, a duras penas habían hablado sobre su pasado o cualquier tema personal, más allá de esa primera noche, ¡Cinco días no eran suficiente para conectar a profundidad con alguien!

¿O sí lo eran?

No tenía ni idea, podría ser que hubiera vivido con otras personas antes, pero la forma en que compartió su vida con Kaminari, eso no.

Respiró hondo.

No era el momento de estar pensando en aquello, sino de ir a conocer a su nueva cita, sin importar que fuera a olvidar su nombre incluso antes de que expirara el tiempo.

Y saltar el muro ya no era opción, de hacerlo ya no volvería a ver a Kaminari.

*3 semanas*

Hanta había entrado en el sistema porque era un romántico de closet y la idea de encontrar al que amaría y le amaría como nadie era la esencia de todos los poemas y novelas románticas que había leído a puerta cerrada en su habitación.

No obstante, había sido muy optimista al creer que en un par de meses, cuando mucho, su Tutora le estaría anunciando que tenía escrito su final feliz.

Sí, ya, y también habría superado su crush de hace varios años. Aunque a estas alturas "crush" ya no era un término adecuado para definirlo, como bien le había señalado Mina entre risitas.

-"Tú, mi amigo, estás enamoraaadoooo".

Esas palabras aún traían calor a su cara.

Maldito fuera Kaminari Denki por ser una fuerza irresistible de la naturaleza.

Suspiró pesadamente, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

De acuerdo, el querer olvidarse del rubio también era parte de la razón de entrar al sistema. Con muy malos resultados, por cierto, estaba peor, sí se podía, desde que su primera cita (de 4 días) había sido con su mejor amigo. Sus siguientes tres relaciones, todas muy largas y que debieron ser agradables, no habían ayudado a sacárselo de la cabeza.

Para ser un algoritmo matemático, el sistema tenía un sentido del humor muy cruel.

-Buenas noches, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho- una voz monótona le habló, haciendo que se sobresaltara, a pesar de que su tono era bajo.

Levantó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado de estar pensando en otro cuando iba a conocer a su cita, sus ojos se cruzaron con orbes morados cansados y desinteresados

-P-Para nada- contestó poniéndose en pie- Sero Hanta, mucho gusto- se presentó.

-Shinsou Hitoshi- respondió el pelimorado apenas mirándolo antes de tomar su asiento.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre la mesa, sólo roto por el mesero cuando sirvió su comida. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener apetito, ni siquiera fingiendo que les apetecía probar bocado, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos; Hanta se sintió mal por no poder hacerse sentir interés por su nueva cita.

-¿Quieres ver la fecha de expiración?- le preguntó Shinsou después de varios minutos de silencio opresivo.

-Eh, claro- respondió saliendo de su sopor.

Sacaron sus tutoras, abrieron la pantalla de acceso y, intercambiando una mirada, presionaron un dedo sobre ella al mismo tiempo.

"3 semanas y 13 horas" se leía en la pantalla.

-Ok, no pienso hacer esto, no creo poder soportarlo- dijo Shinsou.

-¿Disculpa?- quitó la mirada de la pantalla algo dolido.

-No, lo siento, no quería- Shinsou escondió su cara detrás de sus manos, cómo si intentara mantener alguna emoción fuerte dentro de los confines de su cabeza- No es por ti, de hecho, pareces un tipo muy amable y me detestaría un poco más por ignorarte sólo porque no puedo sacarme a una vieja pareja de la cabeza- el ojimorado estaba respirando pesado para cuando terminó su pequeño discurso.

Hanta río sin humor.

-Veo que es una ocurrencia más común de lo que creía, yo estoy igual- admitió tomando un sorbo de su bebida sólo por hacer algo.

-¿En serio?- Shinsou lo miró algo sorprendido.

-Aja, mi primera cita...y mi mejor amigo , el cual no se da cuenta de nada- expuso sintiendo algo de alivio por poder decirlo en voz alta.

-Eso no es divertido, ya he estado ahí- una sonrisa algo amarga se pintó en los labios del pelimorado- excepto que mi amigo sí se daba cuenta, fue él quien rompió mi nada convincente intentó de fingir que no pasaba nada. Friendzoneado con tacto, pero friendzoneado al fin y al cabo.- relató.

-Auch, yo por eso no he querido decir nada- contestó con una mueca- ¿Es este amigo al qué no te sacas de la cabeza?- inquirió curioso.

-Nah, eso fue hace años, por algún milagro seguimos siendo amigos- aclaró Shinsou- Lo conocí aquí y me avergüenza confesar que ni siquiera estuvimos juntos una semana- el otro intentó disimular su sonrojo tomando un bocado de su comida.

-No te voy a criticar, yo estaba pensando en besarlo después del primer día- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ustedes al menos son amigos, yo no tengo ni idea de si nos vamos a volver a ver-el sonrojo del ojimorado se acentuó.

Y sin darse cuenta, ambos comenzaron a hablar del hombre que les tenía obsesionados.

-Te digo, no debería ser legal para alguien verse tan lindo todo el tiempo-

-Juro por dios que dice los peores piropos de la historia, pero no soy quien para criticar porque caería con cada uno de ellos-

-¿Alguna vez has oído el eslogan de Duracell? Pues él es la representación humana de eso.-

-Tal vez no sea el más académico, pero podría recitar Romeo y Julieta de memoria, no tenía idea de lo romántico que era el inglés antiguo antes de que entrara a mi vida-

-Dormir con él es como dormir con un pulpo, pero lo que no daría por pasar otra noche así.-

-Su cabello es tan suave-

-Cuando la luz se refleja en sus ojos parecen oro recién pulido-

-No será muy alto, pero vaya si es fuerte.-

-Uno sufre un infarto cada vez que hay una actividad que requiera que se quite la camisa, lo cual, por bien o por mal, no es muy seguido.-

-Y por si fuera poco, se ve precioso cuando su cabello brilla en la oscuridad-

Ambos se congelaron, mirándose con ojos enormes: aquel comentario lo habían dicho los dos al unísono.

Cinco segundos de silencio y luego...

-¡¿Fuiste novio de Denks cinco días?!- exclamó mirando al ojimorado cómo si le hubiera dicho que había escalado el Everest en ropa de verano.

-¿Conoces a Kami desde hace años?- Shinsou lo miraba cómo si se hubiera ganado el premio mayor de la lotería.

-Al menos ya sé que no tengo una contusión mortal por estar enamorado de un rubio coqueto y eléctrico- dijo con evidente alivio.

-Ó ambos nos golpeamos en el mismo lugar, probablemente intentando verlo sin camisa- apuntó Shinsou.

Ambos se deshicieron en risas casi histéricas.

Tan raro como sonara, no estaba celoso de Shinsou (cosa que le había pasado con todas las parejas del ojimiel), al contrario, era reconfortante saber que no estaba solo en esa extraña zona conocida como "Amar a Kaminari Denki".

-Así que, Sero- comenzó Shinsou inclinándose hacia delante en su asiento; la vacuidad de sus ojos había sido reemplazada por genuino interés- ¿qué te gusta hacer con tu tiempo libre?

*2 semanas*

-¿En serio piensas quedarte en la cama todo el día?- le preguntó Sero, quien se estaba estirando.

-De ser posible- respondió desde su nido de cobijas, mirando a su pareja con un ojo somnoliento- No tengo nada que hacer allá afuera, de cualquier manera.

-Excepto que el desayuno no va a venir a ti- el pelinegro se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisita.

-El desayuno puede esperar- replicó abriendo la tela que lo cubria un instante sólo para arrastrar al otro por un brazo; enredó sus brazos y piernas en las de los contrarios, impidiendo el escape.

-¡Sh-Shinsou, suelta! ¡Aghh! ¡Tienes los pies fríos!- se quejó Sero removiéndose.

-¿Por qué crees que los estoy poniendo contra los tuyos? Tu siempre estás calientito- ronroneó dejando un beso en la garganta del pelinegro.

-Tengo una temperatura normal, más bien es que tu siempre estás frío- contestó el de ojos almendras con un suspiro- Era en serio lo del desayuno.

-Si te quedas otro rato conmigo, te prepararé pan de naranja- prometió, alejando su rostro para poder mirar a su pareja con ojos a media asta.

Los orbes claros de Sero brillaron un momento, antes de que una expresión entre avergonzada y cariñosa se hiciera con su rostro.

-Diablos, eres un gato mañoso- dijo Sero acomodándose en su abrazo, había una sonrisa en su voz.

-Como todos- respondió orgulloso de sí mismo.

*1 semana*

-Hanta, no sé si esto es una buena idea- protestó débilmente, algo le decía que el pelinegro no le iba a hacer caso no importara lo que dijera.

-Shhh, todo está bien, lo tengo todo controlado- lo calmó el de ojos almendras dándole una mirada pensativa al alero del techo.

-¿Ya has hecho esto antes?- inquirió, mirando al otro con desconfianza.

-Nop, pero no creo que sea tan difícil- aseveró Sero con una sonrisa despreocupada- Ahora sólo dame un momento y cierra los ojos.

-Pero- intentó protestar, no le agradaba la idea no poder estar pendiente si su pareja se caía.

-Hazlo, Hitoshi- le ordenó el pelinegro; sus ojos se suavizaron cuando volvió a hablar.- Tenme confianza.

Suspiró, pero obedeció con una pequeña sonrisa, no podía decir que no cuando se lo pedía de esa forma.

Escuchó como Sero disparaba su cinta y luego un par de ruidos indefinidos mientras se ponía en la posición adecuada.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-

Al hacerlo se encontró con la sonrisa de cabeza de Sero, su pelo colgando dejaba al descubierto todo su anguloso rostro; era un aspecto curioso, pero lejos de desagradable.

-Te dije que podía hacerlo- dijo el ojialmendra con orgullo- Ahora ven aquí.

Rodó los ojos, pero inclinó su rostro hacia el de su pareja, uniendo sus labios en un beso dulce y, debía de admitir, bastante romántico.

Y pensar que todo aquello se había dado sólo porque había comentado que le daba curiosidad saber que se sentía que alguien te diera un beso a lo Spider-man.

*3 días y 13 horas*

-¡Sero!- exclamó con entusiasmo en cuanto detectó a su amigo, casi corriendo hasta donde estaba.

-¿Denks?- el pelinegro volteó a verlo sorprendido, al parecer había estado hablando con alguien que no podía ver por el árbol junto al que estaban.

Quien fuera tendría que esperar, porque él quería a se BF en aquel instante.

-¡Man, ¿cómo has estado?!- interrogó prácticamente tacleandolo en un abrazo- ¡Te extrañaba!

-E-Eh, yo t-también te extrañé- contestó Sero, su cara estaba roja por alguna razón- E-En cuanto a cómo me ha ido...- dejó la frase inconclusa mirando hacia el árbol.

Siguió a los ojos almendrados y dio con-

-Hola, Kami- saludó Shinsou con una pequeña sonrisa, sus mejillas tenían un bonito tinte rosa.

Su corazón le brinco en la garganta al ver al pelimorado, más con la forma en que las luces de colores le daban un tinte etéreo a su cabello.

-¿Shin?- parpadeó un instante antes de que su emoción se multiplicara y se traducirá en una sonrisa enorme- ¡Que coincidencia verte a ti también!-

-Bueno, no es como si fuera a dejar a mi pareja sola, ¿qué tal si alguien intenta robárselo?- respondió Shinsou con una sonrisita y un encogimiento de hombros.

-P-Para, Hitoshi- le suplicó Sero, un sonrojo bajándole por el cuello.

Denki miró entre ambos, la epifanía entrando poco a poco a su cerebro.

-¿U-Ustedes son pareja?- preguntó por fin liberando a su mejor amigo del abrazo, de repente, se sentía incómodo.

-Por los siguientes tres días, al menos- respondió Sero.

-Estás tres semanas se han ido como agua- comentó Shinsou pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Es bueno ver a dos personas que quiero llevarse bien!- felicitó con más esfuerzo que el que le debió costar, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-G-Gracias- la cara de Sero estaba roja, pero su expresión se había suavizado- ¿Q-Qué hay de ti, Denks?

-Oh, también estoy aquí con mi pareja, es una chica súper cool- respondió obligándose a inyectarle entusiasmo a sus palabras- Está con unas amigas que encontró. Me dejó vagar porque no quiere que la avergüence con alguno de mis comentarios idiotas- dijo con una sonrisita.

-Ninguno de tus comentarios es idiota- dijo Shinsou inmediatamente, su ceño fruncido; Sero asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.

Por alguna razón, verlos defenderlo hizo que una sensación cálida se expandiera por su pecho y pudo sentir un poco de electricidad subir por su piel, la cual aumentó cuando Sero propuso:

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no pasamos la velada todos juntos?-

No fue hasta horas después, de regreso en su hogar provisional, sin poder dormir, reviviendo todos los momentos pasados con los otros dos, que se dio color de que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Holy shit- susurró en la oscuridad.


	4. X Citas

~ X Citas ~

*1 mes*

-¡Sero!- gritó en cuanto vio quien estaba sentado en la mesa que le tocaba- ¡Quiero ser tu pareja!-

-C-Creo que ya lo eres- respondió el pelinegro perplejo y con mejillas rojas.

-¡No!- negó con la cabeza vehementemente- ¡Esta vez quiero que sea en serio! ¡Cómo una verdadera pareja!- aseveró con determinación a pesar del calor que sentía subirle por el rostro.- ¿Está bien para ti?- preguntó, porque tampoco iba a forzar a nadie.

-D-De-De a-acuerdo- aceptó Sero, más rojo que una langosta y con cierto brillo en sus ojos que no había notado antes.

Quizás sí había esperanza.

*6 días y 12 horas*

-Por cierto, Sero te manda saludos- le dijo Kaminari una vez acabado el beso de reencuentro que habían compartido.

-¿Oh? ¿Estuviste con él?- preguntó animándose más si podía.

-Hace dos citas- aclaró el rubio.

-¿Y lo estuviste recordando todo este tiempo?- interrogó conmovido; casi todo mundo creía que el ojimiel no se fijaba en nada, pero la realidad era que estaba muy pendiente de los pequeños detalles.

-¡Claro, sé lo importante que era para él!- respondió Kaminari con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy dulce, Kami- aseveró inclinándose para darle otro beso.

*1 semana, 2 días y 18 horas*

-¡Hey, guapo!- llamó desde su lugar en el césped.

A su lado, Hitoshi soltó una risita.

Kaminari volteó sorprendido y algo confundido, pero su rostro se iluminó en cuanto los vio, prácticamente corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Hello, gorgeous!- respondió el ojimiel en cuanto estuvo cerca, dejándose caer sin ningún reparo entre los dos.- ¿Disfrutando de su cita?-

-Mucho- afirmó, a propósito dejando que su vista recorriera la cara del pelimorado lentamente, amando como se ponía rojo.

-¿Y quién no?- Kaminari le hizo segunda, con una sonrisa un poco depredadora.

-¿Y-Y qué hay de ti, Denki?- inquirió Hitoshi, intentando desviar la atención de su persona.-

-Yo estoy soltero, al menos de momento- contestó el rubio alegremente- ¡Lo que quiere decir que puedo pasar mi tiempo con mis dos personas favoritas!- exclamó.

Hitoshi y él sonrieron, ojala la soltería del ojimiel durara un rato.

*2 años*

Hitoshi admitía que el sexo no era algo en lo que pensara demasiado, de hecho, más de una vez había recibido comentarios asombrados (y algunos ofensivos) respecto a su desinterés en el tema. No era algo que le molestara, casi como que agradecía que su libido no estuviera 24/7 activo, viendo que había gente que hacía muy malas decisiones por ello.

Pero, suponía, eso no quería decir que no tuviera sus momentos, porque en aquel instante, mientras Denki básicamente le comía la boca, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en desvestirlo y no le importaba que todavía estuvieran a la intemperie, malditos fueran los pocos pasos que los separaban de su hogar provisional.

En algún momento tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, aunque Denki no tardó en pasar a su garganta, lamiendo y dejando pequeñas mordidas.

Hitoshi estaba en el quinto cielo.

Tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, deseando iniciar un nuevo beso, cuando su mirada cayó en el camino detrás de ellos, enfriándolo más rápido que una cubeta de agua helada.

-¿Qué pasa?- interrogó Denki, notando su repentina tensión; se volteó sobre su hombro, para seguir la dirección de su mirada, y él también palideció.

-¿H-Hanta?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.


	5. El Final del Sistema

~ El final del sistema ~

Efectivamente, era Sero quien se encontraba en el camino, con la ropa un poco desarreglada, pesadas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y, para el eterno horror de los otros dos, con una enorme marca roja (que no tardaría en volverse un moretón) en el rostro, señal de que le habían golpeado.

El rubio y el ojimorado se apresuraron a ir a su lado, mil palabras de preocupación derramándose de sus labios mientras acunaban al pelinegro entre sus brazos, revisando por otras heridas con dedos cuidadosos.

-E-Estoy bien- dijo Sero después de unos segundos, estaba un poco aturdido, no había pensado que se los encontraría- No es nada grave y no tengo más heridas, sólo fue el i-imbecil de mi c-cita- explicó, nuevas lágrimas en sus orbes almendrados al recordar la experiencia.

-¿Tú cita te hizo esto?- se escandalizó Kaminari, sus ojos grandes con horror.

-¿Dónde está?- la voz de Shinsou prometía violencia y su rostro dejaba ver claro como el día lo furioso que estaba.

Sero negó con la cabeza.

-Le expulsaron inmediatamente- aclaró todavía con cierto temblor.

Shinsou hizo un ruido de frustración, cuanto no hubiera dado por poder ponerle las manos encima a ese hijo de perra; no obstante, se sacudió la molestia en favor de acariciar con delicadeza el rostro del ojialmendra.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- interrogó el pelimorado.

-Sólo algo sacudido- respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa temblorosa- P-Parecía tan normal y en cuanto me presenté su cara se descompuso y comenzó a gritar que no iba a ser emparejado con alguien t-tan...común- la palabra salió de su garganta como un sollozo.

-¡Ese tipo está ciego!- exclamó Kaminari realmente ofendido.- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!-

-G-Gracias por intentar animarme, p-pero no es necesario- Sero bajó la mirada, una sonrisa triste y resignada en sus labios- Ya sé que soy alguien plano y simple, mi apariencia no resalta y mi personalidad tampoco, no como ust-

-Eso no es cierto, Hanta- le detuvo Shinsou, su voz era amable, pero firme- Eres alguien sereno, agradable y puedes hacer que incluso personas con personalidades tan radicales, como la de Denki o la mía, te hagan caso. Cuando yo me cierro, eres tu quien logra sacarme, nunca me presionas, pero me dejas saber que siempre vas a estar ahí; tampoco tienes miedo a señalar cuando alguien se está comportando como una basura y eres un verdadero caballero y...otro millar de cosas que no se como expresar.- expuso con una mano en la barbilla del otro para que le mirara a los ojos, un poco frustrado por no ser lo suficiente bueno con sus palabras.

-Y logras que me calme y piense un poco antes de actuar, pero nunca me haces sentir tonto y también estás feliz de seguirme en mis travesuras cuando son moderadas- prosiguió Denki con ojos brillantes y reemplazando la mano del ojimorado con la suya.- El físico no lo es todo, y aunque lo fuera, seguirías ganando. Eres muy guapo, deberías saberlo. Me encanta la forma en que tu cabello enmarca tu rostro y tu cuerpo lleno de ángulos y la forma en que tu piel se sonroja con cualquier cosa- una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en sus labios al notar, precisamente, el inicio de un sonrojo en las mejillas contrarias- Sí, justo así- simplemente porque no podía resistirse, se elevó en la punta de sus pies y besó al pelinegro.

Era un beso lento y hecho para que pudieran sentir cada parte de la boca contraria, el deseo y el amor se mezclaban perfectamente en una pregunta tras otra: "¿Puedes sentir cuanto te amo? ¿Cuanto te quiero aquí con nosotros? ¿Cuanto te anhelo?"

Después de que se separaran, Sero apenas pudo tomar una bocanada de aire antes de que Shinsou invadiera su boca. Su beso era un poco mas áspero, no por eso menos cariñoso, mordiendo sus labios y haciendo que siguiera su ritmo, era una afirmación: "Te deseamos para nosotros y deseamos ser tuyos".

El ojialmendra sentía que sus piernas iban a colapsar de la mejor manera. Sus labios respondían sin emitir sonido "Sí, sí, sí, mientras sea con ustedes, sí".

La atmósfera se rompió cuando las Tutoras de Denki y Shinsou sonaron al mismo tiempo; al sacarlas ambas pantallas mostraban el mensaje "Recalibrando tiempo", algo que sólo hacían cuando se había hecho una decisión que afectaba las bases de la relación, generalmente de manera negativa.

No había que ser un genio para saber que lo estaban haciendo porque habían besado a Sero.

-Larguemonos de aquí- dijo Shinsou dejando caer su Tutora con un resoluto "clack".

-Yeah, estoy harto de que me condicionen a estar sólo con uno de ustedes- estuvo de acuerdo Kaminari, lanzando su dispositivo sobre su hombro con gesto de hastío.

Sero los miró con ojos conmovidos y acepto sus manos cuando se las ofrecieron.

Llegaron al borde del muro sin mayores problemas. En algún punto representantes del Sistema los habían seguido, pero consiguieron perderlos entre las calles.

Hallaron una escalera de emergencia en un punto de la pared de concreto y comenzaron a trepar; sonreían y hablaban de lo que harían una vez fuera, aunque por todo lo que sabían no había más que un desierto, igualmente era preferible a esperar que a alguno de ellos les dieran su bendita pareja definitiva y los separaran para siempre.

Sin darse cuenta, en algún momento de la escalada, el mundo comenzó a pixelearse y a perder consistencia, cada vez con más espacios en blanco, hasta que, entre un parpadeó y el siguiente, se encontraron en un enorme espacio negro.

Sin embargo, no estaban solos, había muchas más parejas, la mayoría solo con dos personas, pero todas con apariencias, color de piel y género variado. Algunas los miraron con interés, otras estaban muy ocupadas mirando alrededor, e incluso hubo una pareja de chicas que los saludo con la mano y les dieron unos pulgares arriba, en señal de que los apoyaban.

Miraron sobre sus cabezas y se encontraron con un número "218", ¿qué era todo aquello?

Un instante después, una esfera transparente apareció en el centro del espacio: "Mil simulaciones completadas" se podía leer sobre ella. A continuación, ellos y todos los demás presentes, se convirtieron en pequeñas burbujas verdes que fueron llenando la esfera transparente.

"998 Huidas Realizadas" se pudo leer un instante antes de que todo se apagara.

Hitoshi casi derramó su bebida cuando su celular sonó en su mano; debían de haber pasado casi diez minutos desde que aquella cosa estaba cargando y ya se había olvidado de la aplicación que su mejor amigo le había convencido de probar junto con él.

Con dedos un poco temblorosos debido al susto, jamás admitiría que estaba ansioso por ver el resultado, presionó sobre su pantalla, abriendo el mensaje emergente con la leyenda "Simulación Completada". Aparecieron tres triángulos: En el de la parte superior, morado, estaba su foto y su nombre, el de abajo a la izquierda, dorado, mostraba la foto de un rubio con una enorme sonrisa llamado Kaminari Denki, y el último, naranja, enseñaba la foto de un pelinegro con una sonrisa más serena cuyo nombre era Sero Hanta.

-¿Dos personas?- murmuró confundido.

-He oído de eso- la voz de Izuku llegó desde su derecha, no se había dado cuenta que su amigo había estado pendiente; tenía una sonrisa de emoción mal disimulada en sus labios- Dicen que es muy raro que pase. Quiere decir que tienes dos personas compatibles, pero no cómo separadas, sino que deben estar los tres juntos- le explicó cada vez sonriendo más- Deberías ir a buscarlos- sugirió y podía decir que estaba conteniendo sus ganas de soltarse a darle felicitaciones, lo cual agradecía- Yo tengo que ir a buscar a este "Bakugou Katsuki"- dijo enseñándole la pantalla de su celular por un momento (apenas vio la imagen de un rubio cenizo con una cara muy agresiva), antes de perderse en el mar de gente.

Él no estaba muy seguro de que hacer. Nunca había creído que el sistema le encontraría una persona compatible, mucho menos dos, era algo sobrecogedor y seguía teniendo un poco de desconfianza.

Respiró hondo, no había necesidad de estresarse, no era como si estuviera obligado a iniciar una relación con esos muchachos, bastaría con conocerlos y decidir desde ahí. Bien, ahora ¿dónde podrían estar?

-¡Ahí está!- exclamó una voz llena de energía, haciéndole voltear.

Sus dos personas compatibles iban hacia él y oh dios, sus fotos de perfil no les hacían justicia. Se quedo de pie, algo tieso, hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente para hablar sin tener que gritar.

-H-Hello t-there- saludo el rubio, Kaminari, repentinamente cohibido, a pesar de que era él quien había gritado.

-Eh, hola, m-mucho gusto, soy Shinsou Hitoshi- saludo extendiendo una mano de manera muy formal y sintiéndose imbécil inmediatamente después, sus habilidades sociales apestaban.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Sero Hanta- el pelinegro lo salvó, aceptando su mano y, en un movimiento que no se esperaba, dejando un beso en sus nudillos.

Sentía que la cara le ardía.

-P-P-Perdón- se disculpo Sero, sus mejillas coloreándose- Espero no haberte ofendido.-

Negó con la cabeza, todavía intentando recordar cómo respirar.

-O-Ofendido es lo ultimo que me siento- admitió logrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Hey, no es justo! ¡Yo también quiero coquetear con el tipo guapo!- se quejó Kaminari haciendo que voltearan en su dirección- ¡Quiero usar mis piropos!

-¿T-Tipo guapo?- repitió, si subía más sangre a su cara le iba a explotar.

-¿No te ha bastado con los que me has tirado a mí?- inquirió Sero con una expresión entre divertida y exasperada- Te estás tomando todo esto muy bien y muy rápido.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Voy a darle una oportunidad al sistema!- afirmó el rubio y luego lo miró con una sonrisa seductora- ¿Podemos darte un beso? Si no te gusta siempre puedes regresarlo.- al mismo tiempo que decía esto lanzó en su dirección un guiño y los dedos de sus manos en forma de pistolas.

Su cerebro hizo cortocircuito, en el mejor de los casos, en el peor, tendría que aprender a vivir sin uno. Aquello había sido...lindo, en varios sentidos, desde sus movimientos exagerados, la frase en sí hasta el hecho de que había incluido a los dos, de manera sutil dejando en claro que eran ambos o nada.

-E-Eso ha sido...- soltó una risa, no recordaba haberse sentido así nunca, era una energía fuerte y no reconocida, pero nada desagradable.

-¿Te gustó?- Kaminari no parecía decepcionado de que no estuviera proclamando lo romántico que había sido.

-Creo que le has roto- comentó Sero mirándolo con una expresión cariñosa.

-Lo único que puedo decir es...- comenzó cuando pudo controlar su risa- Mis padres siempre me dijeron que siguiera mis sueños, así que ¿les importa si los sigo a casa?-

Fue turno de los otros dos para sonrojarse.

Y cualquiera que los viera desde afuera, podría decir que veía una futura y larga relación en ellos.

~ FIN ~


End file.
